List of Characters in Fate/Axiom
Antarctica Werebears WIP... Chaldea Helena Diamandis Helena is an employee and member of the Chaldea Security Organization. After Doctor Roman became the director of Chaldea, she was promoted into the Chief of Medical. She manages and works in the infirmary. She is the older sister of Iacobus Diamandis. Iacobus Diamandis Iacobus is an employee and member of the Chaldea Security Organization. He works in the infirmary. He is the younger brother of Helena Diamandis, whom he is quite protective of. Lonicera Lonicera is an employee and member of the Chaldea Security Organization. Initially, he was a member of the SHEBA crew and thus a subordinate of Kristensa'v Geijer. As such, like Kristensa and the rest of Kristensa's group, it was common for him to be constantly given a new job and position whenever there was a need for him to work somewhere other than SHEBA. After Kristensa banished herself as self-inflicted punishment for betraying Chaldea, he was promoted into Chief of Security and tasked with remodeling and upgrading Chaldea's security. Luce Zaha Luce Zaha is an employee and member of the Chaldea Security Organization. He is the Boss of the Green Room and thus Chief of Agriculture at Chaldea. Because of Lev Lainur's bombing of Chaldea's staff, he did not have enough people to properly maintain the Green Room. As such, when Kubaba "offered" to assist by redesigning and usurping the operation, he did not hesitate to accept Kubaba's "offer". Outis Dragoumis Outis is an employee and member of the Chaldea Security Organization. Like Kristensa'v Geijer and Melkjor'av'Olsen, he is a Magonian. However, unlike Kristensa and Melkjor, he is a commoner rather than a noble or royal. As such, he is envious of Kristensa and Melkjor's abilities as magi and hateful of Kristensa and Melkjor's status in Magonia. Puck Puck is an employee and member of the Chaldea Security Organization. Contrary to popular belief, Puck is neither a fairy nor is he the Robin Goodfellow. Instead, he is just a crazy magus who modified himself into the appearance of a Disney fairy because it amused him. He is not the heir to his lineage of Magecraft, but he is fine with his status because he views magic crests as shortcuts that stunt one's growth as a magus. He aspires to either become or create a REAL fairy one day. Tabitha Tabitha "Tabby" Cat is an employee and member of the Chaldea Security Organization. Tabby is a familiar-turned magical monster and the Master of the Ruler-class Heroic Mortal, Rosaline. However, in spite of her status as a Master, she is not a member of the Ritsuka-Fujimaru Twins' crew nor is she a member of the Z-Team. Knights of Lilith WIP... Magonia Agobard'av'Olsen First= |-| Second= |-| Third= Agobard'av'Olsen is the creation of Medb and Melkjor'av'Olsen. Initially, he considered himself to be Melkjor's familiar and naught but longed to be Melkjor's son. However, after a bit more than a year in Metropolis and working as an executor, he came to terms with the nature of his abnormal existence and just decided to refer and view himself as Medb and Melkjor's child with one another. Agobard was created from Alchemical materials and draconic prana derived from the Golden Dragon. In addition, he was created with Medb's ability to manufacture soldiers from droplets of her finger's blood. Lastly, Agobard was based on Artoria Pendragon and bestowed both 3/4ths of Melkjor's magic circuits and the magic crest of the Olsen Dynasty's lineage of Magecraft. Unfortunately, Agobard inherited most of his father and mother's bad traits but just about none of his father and mother's good traits. Initially, he suffered from his father's lack of self-esteem and his mother's vanity and warmongering. Consequently, during his attempt to procure Xanthe at Melkjor's behest, he ended up antagonizing Giovanni Moretti and throwing a temper tantrum which caused Gio and Xanthe alike to be sucked into a temporal vortex. However, later, he realized that he damned his little brother to an ambiguous but likely terrible fate just because things had not gone his way. This caused him to seek atonement for his actions, so in emulation of his father, he became an executor of the Church. However, he was quick to discover that he was not pragmatic or ruthless enough to be an executor. Eventually, he quit being an executor and settled for being just your average priest without any connection to mystery whatsoever. After finding happiness and peace in his new life as a civilian, Agobard began to clash with his father over his future. Melkjor wanted him to continue the legacy of the Olsen Dynasty's lineage of Magecraft and eventually succeed him as both the King of Metropolis and the Ninth Magician, but Agobard had no intention of returning to the world of mystery. In addition, Agobard began to be harassed and molested by Aenora'v'Olsen. Whom he encountered during his days as an executor but decided to spare due to Aenora's status as his adopted aunt. However, because of his guilt about Gio and Xanthe, Agobard just took his father and aunt's pestering in stride. During the Metropolis loop, he joined forces with Z-Team in hopes of being able to repay his debt to Z-Team and save his father from his self-destructive habits. However, as soon as it became apparent to him that Z-Team's intent was to cripple or kill his father, he betrayed his father and Z-Team alike by destroying the Tower of Babylon with a suicide bomb that he made from his magic crest and thereby enacting a Sacrament which turned all of the factions on one another. After the metropolis loop was broken, he was reverted to his pre-Loop self and so he lost all of his memories of the Metropolis loop. However, once again, he realized that he damned his little brother to an ambiguous but likely terrible fate just because things had not gone his way. And once again, he decided to atone for his actions and behavior. However, this time around, Melkjor did not allow him to join the Church. Instead, Melkjor put him to work at keeping the peace between all of the factions in Magonia by serving as a mediator and negotiator. Relicts of Humanity The Relicts of Humanity are one of the major factions of villains in Fate/Axiom. Their foundation and origins are unknown, as is their goal and their objectives. All that is known about them is their creation of Loops with the Anti-Übers and their orchestration of massacres within every Loop. So far, these are the only individuals who are confirmed to be Relicts of Humanity. * Abdul Alhazred ~ Active * Haruface ~ Active * Lady Macbeth ~ Active * Melkjor'av'Olsen ~ Defected/Inactive * Rumpelstiltskin ~ Active * Svengali ~ Active While these individuals are confirmed to be associates or minions, but not members, of the Relicts of Humanity. * Eternal Return ~ Active * Michael Bay ~ Deceased * Susanoo ~ Active